


Break Time

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry pays Merlin a visit in his office.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Why are you whispering?”

Harry shuts the door to Merlin’s office quietly, the lock clicking into place, and then sneaks forward. He gets about an inch away from Merlin’s chair before: “Hello, Harry.”

Harry does _not_ jump in alarm. No, he merely straightens up, disappointed, “How on earth did you know I was here?”

“Who was it trained you in stealth, again?” Merlin turns in his chair, smirk playing around his lips. He adds, “And apparently I did a pretty poor job of it. I knew you were here the moment the door opened.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Because no one else sneaks into my office unannounced.”

“I think I might get jealous if they did,” Harry lowers his voice as he slides into Merlin’s lap. He presses a brief kiss to Merlin’s lips and then whispers, “I love you, and you’re all mine.”

“Why are you whispering?”

Harry frowns, but he keeps his voice low, “I thought you didn’t want to be-“

“Out at work?” Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Harry, my office is soundproof. You could be shouting, and no one would be any the wiser.”

“Oh.” Then, “How do you know?”

Merlin winces, “Because I caught James and Alistair in here once. You know how loud they can get.”

Harry shudders at the memory of that particular mission. He loves his friends, but there are some things he doesn’t need to hear. Especially not in a dingy motel room in the middle of Wales, only a few hours from his own partner and frustratingly not allowed to contact him. “You really had no idea?”

Merlin fixes him with a look. “Do you think I would willingly walk in on that? I had to get an entirely new desk. If they’ve done the same to this one, I _don’t_ want to know.”

“Fair enough.” Harry presses a series of kisses along Merlin’s jaw. “Are you busy?”

“I have a briefing with Arthur in half an hour. I was going to use that time to work on the new watches a bit. I’ve almost gotten the jamming problem solved.”

Harry bites his lip and grins at Merlin, “So you’re not busy?”

“We are _not_ having sex at work, Harry.”

“I thought you said your office was soundproof?”

“It is. We’re still not having sex.”

“You’re no fun.”

“And you’re with me because…?”

Harry tilts his head to the side, “Well, for starters, because you’re drop-dead gorgeous. Then there’s your brain.”

“Yeah?”

“It is a _very_ sexy brain,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s forehead. “And you make me laugh.”

“But I’m no fun.”

Harry nudges him, “I’m enough fun for the both of us.”

“You mean enough trouble for the both of us,” Merlin smirks.

“Same difference.” Harry slides off Merlin’s lap and gives a put-upon sigh, “If you’re going to spend your break playing with toys instead of me, then I suppose I should leave you to it.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, “Do you want to stay?”

Harry perks up, and Merlin immediately adds, “We’re still not having sex.”

Harry huffs, “You know, I do enjoy your company even when intercourse isn’t on the menu.”

“I know,” Merlin says. He nods over at the chair he keeps in the corner of his office, and Harry drags it over.

He watches Merlin fiddle for a moment, and then asks, “So, what are you working on again?”

Merlin explains it to him, and Harry will be the first to admit that he gets a bit lost in the technical terminology, but he nods and smiles and tries to pick up what pieces he can understand. Merlin’s only trying to keep him safe, after all. It would be rude not to pay attention. And if Merlin lights up a bit every time he catches Harry’s eye, smiling when he realizes Harry is following along, well, that’s just a bonus.


End file.
